Sem nada pra fazer I
by Sakura-Nara-chan
Summary: É só uma brincadeira que fiz com os Gboys Leiam e se divirtam


Sem nada pra fazer I

Gênero Humor e coisas sem nexos.

Nara-chan

- - Duo roxo

¬.¬ - Heero azul escuro

. - Quatre azul claro

//- -Trowa verde

-.- - Wufei cinza

§ § § § § § § § §

- - HEE-CHAN!!!

¬.¬ - Hn.

- - Hee-chan eu tô com fome!

¬.¬ - E eu com isso?

- Heero! Eu quero que você prepare algo pra eu comer!

¬.¬ - Ninguém merece!

T.T – HE...HEE...HEEROOOOOOO!

¬.¬' – Já vou!

Algum tempo depois...

- - Hee-chan a comida estava ótima! Você é um excelente cozinheiro! É por isso que eu te... Te... É por isso que eu te admiro tanto!

¬.¬ - Hn.

U.U – Ufa! Essa foi por pouco!

//- - Quatre!

. -Trowa! Algum problema?

//- - Na verdade, eu queria dizer algo muito importante.

. - O que?

//- - Eu me sinto envergonhado em te falar.

. - Está tudo bem, fala!

//- - Eu nem sei como dizer.

T.T - Fala Trowa!

//- - É que...

Trowa chega mais perto de Quatre.

//- - É que... É que acabou o Shampoo!

. - ...

Wufei estava na varanda de mais uma das casas de Quatre (como sempre), lendo um livro com o título: "Mantenha o controle" um livro de auto-ajuda, quando...

- - Hello Wu-man! O que ta lendo?

-.- - Não é da sua conta!

- - Ah, deixe eu ver, vai?

-.- - NÃO! E SAI DAQUI QUE EU QUERO LER!

Duo então pega o livro das mãos de Wufei.

- - Livro de auto-ajuda? Há! Há! Há!

-.- - Me dê isso pra cá!

- - Não sabia que você precisava de um livro para ajudar a manter seu controle! Wufei, o homem mais controlado do mundo com um livro de auto-ajuda? Há! Há! Há!

Duo sai da sala, e Wufei fica encarando o livro.

Alguns dias depois...

-.- - Então é só eu fazer isso? Interessante!

- - Wufei, lendo de novo? Como vai indo o resultado?

-.- - ...

- - Wufei?

-.- - ...

T.T – Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! O que eu fiz?

Duo sai correndo

-.- - Deu certo! É como diz no livro: quando alguém lhe chatear ignore-o, ou finja de morto. Mas só tem um problema, tô todo sujo de catchup.

- - Quatre! Quatre!

. - Que foi Duo? Quem morreu?

- - Tenho que te contar um segredo!

. - Então conta vai.

- - Eu estou gostando de alguém!

. - E quem é?

- - Ele é muito calado e frio, acho que ele não corresponde aos meus sentimentos.

. - Ah Duo! Claro que ele corresponde, quem não gostaria de você? Todo mundo te adora!

- - Você acha mesmo?

. - Claro! Agora conta, quem é ele?

- - É o Fred!

. - Fred? Que Fred?

- - O nosso pingüim de geladeira!

. - ...

- - Ai que vontade de tomar sorvete!

. - Mas você acabou de comer!

- - Só que não foi sorvete.

. - Ah Duo! Só você mesmo.

- - Vou atrás do Heero.

. - Pra quê?

- - Pra comprar sorvete pra mim.

. - E você acha que ele vai comprar?

- - Claro!

. - Sei não!

- - Ele não resiste aos meus charmes!

Alguns minutos depois

Duo entra no quarto em que divide com Heero. Aproxima-se bem devagar onde o japonês está de costas mexendo como sempre no laptop.

- - Heero?

¬.¬ - Hn.

- - Sabe? Eu queria tanto um sorvete.

¬.¬ - E daí?

- - Você poderia ir comprar pra mim?

¬.¬ - Porque você mesmo não vai?

- - É que eu estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça e se eu sair com esse Sol tão quente vou acabar piorando e ficando de mau humor. Você não quer me ver de mau humor quer?

¬.¬ - Porque não pede ao Quatre?

- - Ele está ocupado!

¬.¬ - Trowa?

- - Ocupado!

¬.¬ - Wufei?

- - Também ocupado!

¬.¬ - E o que te faz pensar que eu também não estou?

- - É que você só fica nesse maldito laptop!

¬.¬ - E o que você acha que eu faço nesse "maldito laptop?".

-' – Hum... Jogando?

¬.¬ - Hn.

Heero volta a olhar para a tela do aparelho.

- Ah Heero, eu quero sorvete!

¬.¬ - ...

- Quero sorvete! Quero sorvete! QUERO SORVETEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

¬.¬' - Ta bom, eu compro esse sorvete.

- - Obrigado Hee-chan!

¬.¬ - Baka!

Algum tempo mais tarde, Heero volta com o sorvete.

¬.¬ - Aqui está seu sorvete.

- - Obrigado!

¬.¬ - Hn.

- - Mas, cadê a cobertura?

¬.¬' – Ah não! De novo não!

OWARI

Valeu galera!

Na verdade essa fic foi feita metade no curso, metade na faculdade. Não, eu não faço faculdade. Como o próprio título diz, eu estava no curso de computação e como eu sabia mais que o restante do pessoal, eu terminava tudo mais rápido e ficava "sem nada pra fazer" daí passava a aula toda digitando essas baboseiras. A outra metade eu ia pra faculdade com meu irmão (em outra cidade), e ficava de novo sem nada pra fazer e surgia mais uma besteira.

Mas descobri que sei fazer melhor curtas que histórias longas, com romances tramas e tudo mais.

BYE

De novo, como todas as outras fic's, eu dedico essa para minhas manas do coração Aninha e Illy-chan! Bjos!

Nara-chan


End file.
